White Darkness
by LudFelic
Summary: Italy and Germany are caught in a rough avalanche and get separated. What Germany doesn't know is that Italy is nearly frozen to death, lying in the cold. All Germany can do is look for his friend in hopes of saving him in time. Can he?


White Darkness

My feet drug along in the ankle deep snow. I can't lift them up any longer, my joints are so cold. I'm able to see my breath, snow is starting to lightly fall and frost is forming on my amber colored, wet hair. It's not like my wet clothes are going to help me keep any heat in. I can't take any more off then I've already done, I mean I'm down to my soaking wet shirt and pants. Ludwig told me, if you get wet and it's cold outside take off nearly everything and get warm as fast as possible. Sorry no can do this time. I can't walk anymore. It's getting colder, I bet it's nearly 10 degrees outside and there I am walking with wet clothes on, trying to find our house. I walked up to a tree and slid my back down it and cradled myself trying to get warm. I let out a puff and tried to say words like, 'It's cold', or 'I'm so tired'.

After that huge blast of rushing snow came down on Ludwig and I, I found myself walking across the nearly solid ice sheet that covered this huge pond out a ways from our house. I heard a huge pop and crack and I was down in the water, along with my flashlight that's still at the bottom of the kind of shallow pond. "It's so dark… Ludwig, please, find me. Find me alive and not frozen to death to a tree." I was so scared, I couldn't help but cry. I lifted up my hand and saw my fingertips turning purple. "Please don't find me with my pale face and purple lips. Ludwig… help me." My tears are only making my face colder. Would he have gone home or would he still be out looking for me or did he…? Please be okay, please help me. It's so cold….

That avalanche really toke me off guard, I don't even know how that happened. Feliciano, where have you gone? Really I can't see much to begin with. I lost my flashlight somewhere in the fall and the snow's covered most of the path we were headed on. All I could see was white, tree after tree covered in snow. The light snow that was falling before started to speed up, a storm's coming and both of us are stuck out here. We need to hurry. I looked down the hill I was standing on and all I could see was all this white, but then I noticed something on the pond, a huge gaping hole in the ice and foot prints and clothes.

"Feliciano!"

I slid down the side of the hill and near to the edge of the pond. I carefully crept over the ice. A loud cracking noise broke through all the silence. I looked in the hole left in the ice and saw a dim beam of light coming from Felic's flashlight and once I looked up I could see his wet jacket and gloves on the ground near the edge. I got off the ice and ran around the edge. Once I made it over to his clothes, I looked left and right for a foot trail anywhere. I found a trail and I could see it, a small part of his amber hair. I ran over to him to see a pale and blue Feliciano nearly buried in snow. I knelt down and took my glove off to feel his face and to see if he was breathing. He's so cold. I lifted him from the tree trunk and took of his frozen shirt. Frozen tear stands were stuck on to his face.

"Feliciano, I'm so sorry."

I put my forehead against his, it's like he's an ice cube. I then heard a moan and a slight voice.

"Ludwig, please, help."

"Hold on, I got you."

I quickly pulled off my jacket and put it around him. I then picked him up like a child and went off in the direction I could see this faint light from. That has to be our house; I don't know what else it could be. I was terrified to run, like if I were to, I'd shatter him into a million pieces. I walked as fast as I could. I tried to figure out how far our house id from this lake. I would say about 1 and a half miles, if I remember correctly from the last time we walked down there, during the summer though. I continued to walk towards the light. Good thing I decided to keep the back light on. The snow continued to fall, harder and harder. It really wasn't all too cold until the snow that landed on my back melted and began to freeze the sweater I wore. The snow went up to the bottom of my knees at some points. You're not cold. You're not cold. You can do this. You're not cold. I continued to say this as the pain of cold stabbed into my legs and fingers. I walked the whole distance from the pond to the back yard of the house. I had finally made it to the lights. I walked into the backyard and up the 3 steps that normally take no effort to do instead toke all of my effort. I tried to open the door with my freezing fingers and was barely successful. I went in the house and let the door close behind me. I went into my room and laid Feliciano on the bed. I ran into the bathroom and immediately turned on the warm water and filled the huge bath with it.

My eyes began to slowly open when I saw Ludwig running around the room like he had nothing better to do. He then started to take his clothes off. I was still cold and had a shiver in my voice.

"What are you doing?"

"We need to get warm." He said as he removed the last of his clothes and went over to me, sitting me up and taking off his jacket from me.

We completely got undressed and we slowly dipped ourselves in the water. It burns so much. It almost hurts more than almost being frozen to death.

I've never felt the burn and sting of hot water on extremely cold skin, but now I do and I'll make sure it never happens again. And of course after our bath, Felic and I went and put our pjs and quickly fell asleep. But the next morning we both woke up with horrible colds.

"Well that's just great."

Or course I said it with sarcasm because after all I don't need to be sick. Feliciano gave a few sniffles as I sat there, more than unpleased.

"Ludwig, thank you for helping me, I couldn't thankyou enough actually…"

I leaned over giving Felic a huge hug.

"I'll make sure that never happens again, you hear?"

"Yea."

A frozen night, shaded in snow and cold. Don't let it's beauty fool you into going too deep or it might clam you as it's new prize. But it's not always successful, sometimes it fails and can leave you wondering, "Why did I let it trick me?"


End file.
